


Bituin

by sushiwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Regrets, Selfless Love, Unhealthy Relationships, conflicts
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwoozi/pseuds/sushiwoozi
Summary: Kahit anong mangyari, sila pa rin ang nagsisilbing bituin sa langit; lumisan man o manatili.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Bituin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushiwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwoozi/gifts).



> henlo it's my first time here!! I hope mag-enjoy kayo hehehehe. Sana din maramdaman nyo yung sakit :> sorry nga pala sa wrong grammar, typos, bulok na narrations, etc. anyway pls listen to What kind of Future by Woozi para ramdam nyo yung sakit HAHAHA labyu <3
> 
> — ⋆¸*ೃ☼ —

“Soonyoung, kaya pa ba?” mapang-asar na tanong sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Magkasama silang nag-iinuman sa condo ng kaibigan dahil hindi na nila kinakaya ang stress sa buhay.

Pero sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Soonyoung ang isasagot.

Hindi niya alam kung kaya pa ba niya.

_Ano Nyong, kaya pa ba?_

“Kaya pa,” mahinang sagot niya at bumuntong-hininga. Kinuha nalang niya ang bote at sinalinan ang baso.

“Kaya pa ba talaga o pinipilit kayanin kasi 'di mo kayang sukuan?” tanong muli ni Wonwoo kaya kumunot ang noo ni Soonyoung bago tumingin sa kasama, tila hindi naintindihan ang sinabi.

Naiintindihan niya. 

Alam niya ang ibig sabihin ngunit ayaw niya sagutin kasi patuloy siyang nagbubulag-bulagan sa katotohanan.

Katotohanang unti-unti na siyang napapagod sa taong lubos niyang minamahal.

“Won, wag na natin pag-usapan,” mahinang sambit ng binata at umiwas ng tingin kasabay ng pagdaloy ng mapait na alak sa kanyang lalamunan. 

Gusto niya tumakas sa mundo kaya hangga't maaari, ayaw niya pag-usapan ang mga problemang pilit siyang hinahabol.

“Hanggang kailan ka magbubulag-bulagan at pilit mananahimik sa isang tabi? Soonyoung, wala kang mapapala sa pagpikit at pag-iwas ng problema. Never yan naging solusyon,” madiing saad ni Wonwoo at matalim na nakatingin sa kausap.

“Ayoko ng panibagong gulo,” mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung ngunit sapat na ang lakas para marinig ng binata. 

“Ayaw mo ng panibagong gulo o ayaw mo talaga ayusin kasi natatakot ka malaman ang realidad na ikaw na lang talaga yung may gustong umayos sa relasyon n'yo?” derektang saad ni Wonwoo at umayos ng upo habang matalim pa rin ang tingin sa kaibigan. 

Silence.

Walang umimik sa kanilang dalawa.

Matagal na gustong umimik ni Wonwoo pero 'di lang niya magawa dahil ayaw niyang magkaaway pa sila ng kaibigan niya.

Sabik na niya sampalin si Soonyoung ng katotohanan dahil ang kaibigan na lang talaga niya ang kumikilos para sakanila ng jowa niya.

_Ano na, Soonyoung? Ganyan ka na ba katanga?_ Ayan ang gustong sabihin ni wonwoo ngunit nanahimik na lang siya. Hinayaan niya na lang na mag-isip-isip ang kasama kaysa sisihin pa.

Hindi naman maski nakakatanga magmahal si Soonyoung e aawayin niya at pipiliting sumuko na. Gusto pa rin niya na masaya si Soonyoung at hindi magandang pilitin niya ang kaibigan sa desisyong hindi naman niya nais gawin.

Gusto niyang si soonyoung pa rin ang magdesisyon.

Kaso, ayaw talaga sumuko ni Soonyoung. _Paano na yan?_

Wala e, nagmamahal lang naman siya. Wala namang masama magmahal. Hindi naging kasalanan ang magmahal.

“Wonwoo, ano na gagawin ko?” biglang tanong ni Soonyoung pagkatapos ng mahabang katahimikan. Nataranta naman si Wonwoo nang biglang umiyak ang kasama. 

“Gustuhin ko man na sabihing sumuko ka na, di ka pa rin makikinig kasi tanga ka,” sabi ni Wonwoo habang hinahagod ang likod ni Soonyoung. “Pero alam ko namang nagmamahal ka kaya gusto ko din na lumaban pa kayong dalawa. Pinipilit mo kasing iiwas ang sarili mo sa problema niyo kaya lumalala e. Pag-usapan n'yo na kasi,” dahan-dahang sabi ni Wonwoo at isinandal niya ang ulo ni Soonyoung sa kanyang balikat.

“Paano kung ayaw niya pag-usapan?” saad ng binata kasabay ng kanyang pag-iyak. 

Totoo naman kasi, paano pa nila maaayos kung isa lang sakanila ang may gustong ayusin ang problema?

“Edi madali lang, bumitaw ka na” confident na sabi ni Wonwoo. “Alam mo soons, wala na kayong patutunguhan kung isa na lang ang may gustong sumalba ng relasyon niyo. Kahit anong pilit mo makipag-ayos, kung ayaw niya, walang mangyayari.”

“Hindi ko kaya bumitaw,” sabi ni Soonyoung habang umiiling kasabay ng pag-agos ng luhang kanina pa pinipigilan. “Ayoko na magmahal,” dagdag niya at lumakas ang palahaw.

Walang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi yakapin na lang ang kaibigan at tahimik na hinahagod ang likod bilang pangtahan.

Paano ba kasi siya bibitaw kung siya lang ang bukod-tanging nakakakita sa kagandahan ng taong minamahal niya? Paano ba siya bibitaw kung sa tuwing nakikita niya ang mata ng kasintahan niya, naaalala niya lahat ng mga ala-ala nila sa loob ng dalawang taon? Paano siya bibitaw kung isang ngiti lang ng kanyang kasintahan, ginagahanan na siya mabuhay? Paano siya bibitaw simula pa lang kung gayo'y nakita niya ang isang Lee Jihoon na nag-iisa at tila nangangailangan ng gabay sa buhay?

  
  
Paano siya bibitaw kung simula pa lang, nangako na siya sa sarili niyang ibubuhos na niya ang buong pagmamahal sa taong 'yon?

Paano ba kasi siya bibitaw kung sya lang ang bukod-tanging nakakaintindi sa taong minamahal niya una pa lang?

Paano siya bibitaw kung deserve ipaglaban ang isang Lee Jihoon?

_Paano?_

Ang daming tanong sa isipan ni Soonyoung ngunit wala na siyang lakas itanong lahat. 

Isa lang ang gusto niya.

Gusto na niyang matapos 'tong away na 'to.

Desidido na siya. Kakausapin niya na ang taong hindi niya na nakakausap o nakikita sa loob ng tatlong araw.

Wala na siyang pake sa lahat. Ang tanging gusto niya na lang ay makapagusap silang dalawa at iintindihin niya ang side ni Jihoon para matapos na ang gulo.

Pagod na siya.

Matapos ang inuman ni Soonyoung at Wonwoo ay sinundo naman sila ni Mingyu, kasintahan ni Wonwoo. Tumanggi nanan si Soonyoung kaya walang nagawa ang dalawa kundi mauna na.

Taimtim na naglalakad si Soonyoung pauwi sa bahay nila.

They called it their 'home' pero walang ibang maramdaman ngayon si Soonyoung pagkapasok sa kanilang bahay kasi wala si Jihoon.

Hindi niya na maramdaman ang presensya ng mahal niya.

Hindi niya na maramdaman ang tahanan niya.

Masakit. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Soonyoung at walang buhay na inilapag ang sarili sa sofa at pumikit.

“Nag-inom ka na naman ba?!” napamulat siya dahil sa boses na narinig niya.

“Katadhana!” masayang saad ni soonyoung sapagkat tatlong-araw na niya itong di nakikita o nakakausap man lang.

Ngunit nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang labi ng makita ng kanyang dalawang mata ang inis sa mukha ng kasintahan.

“Akala ko ba tinigilan mo na mag-inom, ha? Alam mo namang nag-aalala ako sa health mo! Gusto mo magkasakit?!” bakas sa boses ng binata ang inis kaya napangiti na lamang ng malungkot si soonyoung.

Ito na. Ilalabas na niya lahat.

Umaasa siya na pagkatapos nito, magiging maayos na ang lahat.

Umaasa na babalik sila sa dati, masayang gigising sa umaga, naglalambingan sa tanghali, sabay na gumagawa ng schoolworks sa hapon, at magkekwentuhan tuwing gabi.

Kaso mukhang malabo na e.

Parang sila, sobrang labo na.

“Katadhana” mahinang tawag ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon ngunit ngumiwi lang ang kasintahan tsaka inis na ginulo ang buhok.

“Akala mo ba hindi ko alam na nagtatrabaho ka parin sa bar bilang bartender?” saad niya kaya natigilan si Soonyoung. Paano niya nalaman?

“Tangina naman Soonyoung. Sabi ngang kaya ko naman magtrabaho para sa'ting dalawa? Ayokong nahihirapan ka," padabog naman niyang sinipa ang upuan sa kanyang tabi. “Pucha, natatapakan yung pride ko oh? Pakiramdam ko wala na naman akong kwenta para sa'yo. Do i even deserve you? Soonyoung, humanap ka na lang kaya ng iba?” biglang sabi ni Jihoon kaya biglang may pumitik sa gilid ng ulo ni Soonyoung at biglang nainis sa narinig.

“Naririnig mo ba yang sinasabi mo?” inis na saad ng binata at pinipigilan ang panginginig ng kamay. “Sa tingin mo ba gusto kong iwan ka at humanap na lang ng mas better sa'yo? Tangina Jihoon hirap na hirap na din naman ako pero kahit kailan hindi ko naisip na humanap ng iba,” bakas sa kanyang panginginig na boses ang inis at sakit na matagal na niyang tinatago.

“Soonyoung, tama na nga. Pagod na 'ko galing trabaho. Wag mo na sabayan pa,” mahina niyang sambit at pilit iniiwasan ang tingin ni Soonyoung.

“Hanggang kailan natin isasantabi lahat ng 'to at magkukunwaring okay pa rin tayo?” seryosong tanong ni Soonyoung. “Katadhana, ayusin na natin 'to oh” desperado niyang sabi at pilit hinahawakan ang kamay ng kasintahan.

Ngunit hindi niya na nagawang hawakan pa ang kamay ni Jihoon dahil inilayo ni Jihoon ang kanyang kamay upang hindi na muli mahawakan ni Soonyoung.

Paano pa nga ba mahahawakan ni Soonyoung ang kamay ni Jihoon upang magkaayos sila kung si Jihoon na mismo ang pinipilit umiwas?

Pagod na pagod na si Soonyoung.

“Katadhana, ano ba kasing problema? Pag-usapan na natin please?” nagsimula nang tumulo ang luha ni Soonyoung habang nakatingin kay Jihoon na pilit umiiwas ng tingin sa kanya.

“Hindi ko alam,” mahinang sambit ni Jihoon ngunit sapat na para marinig ng kasintahan. Napalunok naman si Soonyoung bago magsalita.

“Bakit naman parang ako na naman ang may kasalanan kung bakit nagkakaganito tayo? Tell me, ako ba dahilan ng lahat? Am I too clingy for you?”

“Hindi,” maikling sagot ni Jihoon at inis namang binato ni Soonyoung ang suot niyang sumbrero. 

“Tangina katadhana ako na lang palagi yung gumagawa ng kilos para magkaayos tayo. Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa paulit-ulit nating away?” inis niyang tanong at tumingin naman sakanya si Jihoon bago magsalita.

“Akala mo ba madali sakin 'to? Hirap na hirap na kong pagsabay-sabayin ang trabaho, pag-aaral, at ikaw! Sa tingin mo ba ginusto kong magkaaway tayo? Hindi! Tangina sana naman 'wag mo sakin isisi lahat dahil ginagawa ko lang naman yung makakaya ko para sa future nating dalawa!” sigaw ni Jihoon at inihilamos ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang mukha.

“Hindi rin naman madali sa'kin 'to e. Hindi madali sa'king nahihirapan ka din dahil sa'kin. Sobrang hirap lalo na't sa tuwing kailangan ko ng atensyon mo, wala ka. Intindi ko namang iniisip mo ang kapakanan na'ting dalawa kaso parang yung future na lang ata yung priority mo?” mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung at bumuntong-hininga. “Paano magiging maayos ang future nating dalawa kung 'tong present e hindi natin maayos-ayos?” 

“Hindi naman kita sinisisi sa nangyari kaso paano naman ako, katadhana? Ang sakit-sakit na,” saad ni Soonyoung at pilit pinupunasan ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Hindi na niya kaya yung sakit lalo na't hindi nila alam ang puno't dulo ng problema.

Hindi na nila magawang aksyunan pa.

“Soonyoung nasasaktan din ako at mas masakit sa part ko na nasasaktan ka na naman dahil sa'kin,” nanginginig na saad ni Jihoon at pinipilit na 'wag umiyak sa harap ni Soonyoung. “Katadhana, 'di ko na alam nangyayari sa'tin. Bakit tayo umabot sa ganito?” nasasaktan din niyang tanong at inis na sinabunutan ang sarili.

“Hindi naman sapat sa relasyon nating dalawa na mahal lang natin ang isa't isa” sabi ni Soonyoung at umupo sa sofa.

  
“All this time I've felt nothing but love because you're here at my side. Akala ko sapat nang masaya tayo. I thought loving you would bring me to the horizon but when the time passed, I've only felt pain. Katadhana, i thought you love me to our stars and back? Bakit parang hindi na?” Soonyoung said and starts to breakdown again. 

“Bakit parang ako na lang yung nagmamahal sa'ting dalawa?” bulong ni Soonyoung at hindi na nagawang makapagsalita pa dahil sa kanyang pag-iyak.

Nakatulala na lamang si Jihoon at nagsimula ding umiyak. Sobrang gulo na ng isipan nilang dalawa.

Wala na silang ibang maisip na solusyon.

“Ayaw mo na ba?” bulong ni Jihoon. 

Parehas blangko ang isipan nila. Nakatulala lang sila habang patuloy na lumuluha.

_Ayaw ko na ba?_ Tanong ni Soonyoung sa kanyang isipan.

Gusto pa niya.

Kaso gusto pa ba ni Jihoon?

“Gusto mo pa ba?” balik na tanong ni Soonyoung sa kanya. Hindi naman kaagad nasagot ni Jihoon.

Hindi niya kayang sagutin.

Hindi niya alam ang isasagot.

Gusto pa ba nya?

_Gusto ko pa._

Kaso wala na syang lakas ipagpatuloy ang namamagitan sakanilang dalawa.

Pagod na siya. Pagod na sila.

Hindi na nila kayang ipagpatuloy.

Hindi na kaya ni Jihoon ipagpatuloy pa dahil patuloy na nasasaktan si Soonyoung dahil sakanya.

“Hindi ko na kaya” sambit niya at lumunok.

Parang tumigil ang mundo ni Soonyoung.

Ibang sagot ang inaasahan niya.

Akala niya kasi, gusto pa ayusin ni Jihoon. Akala niya, sabay parin silang lalaban.

Akala na lang lahat.

Tumango si Soonyoung at pilit na ngumiti. “Ako kasi gusto ko pa sana e,” mahina niyang saad at tumingin kay Jihoon.

“Akala ko ba it's ours against the world? Bakit hinayaan mong magpatalo sa problema?” walang ganang tanong ni Soonyoung. Nawalan na siya ng lakas.

Pakiramdam niya kinuhanan siya ng buhay.

_Ang sakit._

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Jihoon. Bigla syang nagsisi sa sinagot niya.

Gusto niya bawiin lahat pero wala na talaga silang patutunguhan kung titigil sila sa isa't isa.

“I'm sorry” tanging nasabi ni Jihoon at yumuko. Wala na siyang ibang magawa kundi umiyak.

Sobrang nagsisisi na siya. Pakiramdam niya ang dami niyang pagkukulang.

“Ayaw mo na ba talaga?” pumiyok si Soonyoung habang nagsasalita dahil pinipigilan nanaman niya umiyak.

Isang tanong pero sobrang sakit sakanya.

Ramdam niyang nasa dulo na sila.

At nawalan na siya ng pag-asa ng makita niyang tumango si Jihoon.

_Ayaw na niya._

At walang magagawa si Soonyoung kundi tanggapin.

“I love you katadhana, to our stars and back” Soonyoung softly said at tumayo na. Halos mapaupo siya muli dahil wala na siyang lakas.

“Bitaw na din ako ah?” sabi ni Soonyoung at ngumiti. “Goodnight” nagsimula na siyang tumalikod at maglakad papalabas ng kanilang condo.

Hindi niya gustong bumitaw.

Never niya naging option bumitaw.

Pero ano bang magagawa niya kung ayaw na talaga ni Jihoon?

_No choice._

Habang dahan-dahan siyang naglalakad papalabas, umaasa siyang susundan siya ni Jihoon para pigilan.

Kaso wala. Walang sumunod sakanya. Hinayaan na siyang umalis. 

Hinayaan na nilang umalis sa bisig ng isa't isa.

Walang ibang nagawa si Jihoon kundi pumalahaw sa kanyang inuupuan. Sobrang dami niyang pinagsisisihan sa buhay. 

Gusto niya sana sundan si Soonyoung kaso ayaw ng utak niya.

Mahal niya si Soonyoung pero iniisip niyang mas magiging panatag ang buhay ni Soonyoung sa iba.

_He's too good to be true._

And Jihoon's hoping na sana in the future, Soonyoung finally get his own happiness even without him.

Mahal ni Jihoon si Soonyoung sa paraang kaya niyang bitawan si Soonyoung para sa kalagayan ng kanyang kasintahan.

Mahal ni Soonyoung si Jihoon sa paraang patuloy siyang lumalaban para sa kapakanan ng isa't isa.

Magkaiba sila ng paraan ng pagmamahal pero kahit bali-baligtarin nila ang mundo, they'll always be in each other's heart.

Kasi sila yung magkatadhana.

Kahit anong mangyari, sila pa rin ang nagsisilbing bituin sa langit;

Lumisan man o manatili.


End file.
